Solo's weaponry
Solo's weaponry refers to the many firearms and assorted weapons that have been wielded by bounty hunter Solo in all his game appearances. Weapons from Strider (CPS-1) Giant Flamethrower The Giant Flamethrower'Sega (September 1990, Mega Drive). ''Strider Hiryû (Japanese). Instruction manual, Pg. 22 is the original and most recurring weapon wielded by Solo. A large, long-barreled gun which is described as a flamethrower with an attached missile launcher on its topCapcom (October 2006, PlayStation). Gamebook: Strider Hiryu (Japanese). Pg. 13. ISBN 4-86233-076-2.. Although the weapon is atleast twice the length of Solo's arm, he can handle it with incredible ease in spite of its huge size. Though called a "flamethrower", the weapon's primary attack is to shoot a powerful lase beam accompanied by flames and a few homing missiles. This is Solo's strongest attack, but one that forces him to land and stand vulnerable in order to use. This is also Inferno's only weapon in Strider Returns, where he uses it to shoot a large stream of flames at Hinjo. Handgun The '''Handgun ( ) is Solo's side arm, wielded in his left hand opposite the Giant Flamethrower. This weapon is a seemingly normal gray (gold in official artwork) pistol with the ability to shoot a three-way spread shot. Since Solo's stronger weapon can't be used while airborne, he uses this weapon instead to attack from the skies while moving at high speed. Solo shoots this weapon at an angle, covering a wide area with the spread shot while he repositions himself or prepares to descend and use his Giant Flamethrower. Homing Missiles Solo hides a large number of Homing Missiles ( ) within his armor, which he can release at once to seek out their target. The Homing Missiles fly in erratic patterns, spiraling around while pursuing their target relentlessly. Solo usually shoots the missiles while high above Hiryu and outside reach. Weapons from Strider 2 Impact Cannon The Impact Cannon'Capcom (February 22, 2014). ''Strider Hiryu Visual Chronicle (Japanese). Pg. 34 is Solo's primary weapon. An effective and easy to handle weapon, the Impact Cannon is a compact, long spear-shaped cannon made of unknown material. It can release concentrated blasts of plasma after a short charge-up, though only straight forward. It can also shoot a quicker spread shot made up of 3 miniature missiles forward, similar to his Missile Pod weapon. The Impact Cannon starts out in a smaller and weaker form with only the spread shot available. When Solo powers-up his armor to full strength the weapon morphs as well, increasing in size and gaining its main plasma technique. Missile Pod The '''Missile Pod ( ) is Solo's secondary weapon, a wrist-mounted miniature missile launcher capable of shooting three projectiles in a spread pattern. In order to use it Solo must perform a hand gesture first, which will open the Missile Pod by expanding outwards, revealing three missiles inside. When used, Solo always shoots two spread shots consecutively at Hiryu's direction. The weapon can also be aimed before shooting by simply moving the arm at the desired angle, allowing Solo to shoot directly at Hiryu's location. In official art, the Missile Pod presents a different appearance, shaped in a bat-like form with four missiles visible, and it appears to not require activation before each use. Halo Wings The Halo Wings ( ) are a special set of energy weapons installed in Solo's armor. The Halo Wings appear as two large yellow energy rings formed from Solo's shoulders. By charging up both rings, two sharp discs of plasma are generated and float above Solo, which he then directs at his target with a swing of his hand. The two plasma rings has slight homing capabilities, flying at the position of their target. Although powerful, the rings aren't particularly fast and the long charge time leaves Solo exposed to being attacked. The Halo Wings aren't actually active when Solo first confronts Hiryu. Once he's forced to move back and decides to fight seriously, he powers up his armor which in turn activates them. Solo Mass Produced Model Being mass produced copies of Solo, the Solo Mass Produced Models feature similar weapons to his template: * Their primary weapon is a miniature version of the Impact Cannon held on one hand. Around half in size, this smaller and weaker cannon can only shoot a three-way spread shot. * The Mass Produced Model features a single Halo Wing going from one shoulder to another, but they are never actually seen using them in battle. * Although they don't actually possess an equivalent for the Missile Pod, concept art shows they were intended to wield a single-missile version of it. Weapons from Strider (2014) Laser Rifle The Laser Rifle ( ) is Solo's primary weapon. While smaller when compared with Solo's other firearms, the Laser Rifle possess as much firing power as any of his previous weapon. Solo's Laser Rifle appears to be an upgraded model of the standard-issue weapon used by the Research Facility's Strazh Troopers, as it possess five total emitters instead of the three seen in the Strazh weapon. While the Strazh's model can be used to shoot strong laser beams in several configurationsCapcom (February 2014, multi). Strider Hiryu (Japanese). Character Intel #33: Laser TrooperCapcom (February 2014, multi). Strider (English). Character Intel #33: Strazh - Laser Trooper, Solo's version has the ability to unleash powerful Laser Spikes ( ) that rise from the ground in the form of waves.Capcom (2013). "Character: Bounty Hunter Solo". Capcom's official Strider site. Retrieved 24 March 2014. The rifle has also a second mode, "Laser Net Form", where its front opens up to reveal 4 more laser emitters. In this mode, Solo has access to enhanced and more powerful techniques, such as the Volcano ( ) where powerful explosions of plasma erupt from the ground, or the Laser Cannon ( ) which unleashes a large laser beam forward. The Laser Net Form can also create more complex laser patterns by quickly spinning its front, allowing the rifle to generate laser grids that cover much more area than its basic attacks. Solo discards this weapon in exchange of a more powerful Flamethrower when he becomes Solo ZN-2. NewStrider_Solo_weapon2.png|Laser Rifle's "Laser Net Form" StrHD_solo_laser_spikes.png|"Laser Spikes" attack StrHD solo volcano.png|"Volcano" attack StrHD_solo_laser_cannon.png|"Laser Cannon" attack StrHD solo laser net.png|"Laser Net" attack Flamethrower After being ressurected by Meio's Army, Solo ZN-2 replaces his Laser Rifle with a nameless Flamethrower weapon. This is a giant flamethrower weapon fueled by three gas canisters installed on top, and using a pilot light for ignition. Closer to its description of "flamethrower" than the Giant Flamethrower, this version can shoot powerful streams of fire and large barrages of fireballs. StrHD_Solozn2_weapon_art.png|Official art Concussive Proximity Mines The Concussive Proximity Mines are a set of explosives used by Solo in his two versions. A set of small, round flying explosives, the Proximity Mines are strapped to Solo's right shoulder, on a belt connected to his backpack. When released, these take the form of circular bombs emitting red light, forming a hexagon around them. Released in large numbers, the Proximity Mines slowly float toward Hiryu and explode on contact, but can be destroyed with a single slash of the Cypher. Solo ZN-2 includes two mine launchers in his upgraded Jetpack, which use the same mines. In this instance, Solo shoots the mines in groups, and they float in place forming different patterns. Hiryu has a limited time to destroy them all (marked by a closing energy screen in the background) or they all blow up and he takes damage. As the battle progresses, Solo releases more mines and more complex patterns, challenging Hiryu to "solve the puzzle" of destroying them all in time. Jetpack Solo's equipment includes a large Jetpack which he uses both to flight and as a weapon. His first jetpack is a medium-size light blue backpack with two jet thrusters installed in two white-colored curved pieces jutting out, somewhat resembling wings. These pieces are visible behind Solo's head and form an unfinished half-circle. This jetpack features no unique weaponry, but Solo uses its great acceleration speed to ram his targets with brute force. Solo ZN-2's jetpack is a modified version of the original. It is much larger, colored green and features two mine launchers installed next to the thrusters. Right next to the mine launchers stand two missile racks which allows Solo to shoot missiles all around him while performing spinning dives. Solo still uses this jetpack to strike his target at high speeds, just like before. StrHD solo pieces.png|Solo's equipment, including his jetpack StrHD solozn2 pieces.png|Solo ZN-2's equipment, including his jetpack StrHD_solo_missiles.png|Missile Rack Unused weapons Tail Whip The Tail Whip ( ) is a weapon planned for Solo in Strider 2, but not implemented in time. Although not even sprites for it were created, the Tail Whip is still featured in official art and Solo's appearance in Project X Zone 2. The Tail Whip consisted of a long, whip-like appendage that was connected to the back of Solo's head and reached all the way to his feet. It was intended to work as a close-range weapon Solo would use when near Hiryu. Laser A special weapon installed on Solo ZN-2's Jetpack, but never actually used in-game. Another new weapon featured in Solo's upgraded Jetpack is a set of four laser emitters installed on the two half-circle pieces. These four emitters would have concentrated a ball of energy into the half-circle's center and presumably release a laser beam toward Hiryu when it was fully charged. Stealth Flyer The Stealth Flyer appears to have been originally designed as part of Solo's equipment, and is featured next to him in an earlier model test renderCapcom (February 22, 2014). Strider Hiryu Visual Chronicle (Japanese). Pg. 60. The Stealth Flyer shows a similar design to Solo's armor and utilizes the same Concussive Proximity Mines he uses in battle, shooting them in pairs of four against Hiryu. It's possible the drone was intended to assist him in either of his battles, but in the game they are never seen together and the drones appear right after Solo's second and final defeat. References Category:Weapons